


Zombie Love

by Abby_Ebon



Series: It's The End of the World [8]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombieland, Tallahassee/Columbus, Rule: Once you go zombie you never go back</p><p>(I'm sorry if this isn't what you had in mind, but two things occurred to me when I read the rule, zombie hunting verses real hunting, and a zombie becoming slowly human…it was too tempting to pass up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Love

Tallahassee always loved hunting, but he doesn't have time for it – there is survival, and yes, maybe one day everything in the stores will be rotten mush, and he'll hunt for their food then, but for now he's found a different sort of sport – one that Columbus also approves of and is decent enough to please. Zombie hunting and the buddy system just sort of works - until it doesn't and they get Columbus alone one day…

Tallahassee might never have forgiven himself that, but he couldn't just kill the bitchy spit-fuck, while the place-names had meant to distance them from each other, the names had becomes the person- or the person had always fit the name, and Tallahassee just couldn't. So he kept Columbus, and while Tallahassee doesn't think that Columbus likes it that much, but, oh - when Columbus hunts a zombie – they both enjoy the hell out of it. There is nothing else like it, and Tallahassee might never hunt anything but zombies again, because Columbus learned quickly that there is no hunting Tallahassee, and yes its zombie cannibalism, and yes the zombies were people, and Columbus is a zombie, was a person before that, so while Columbus might one day be horrified, for now it works and Columbus doesn't starve and eating zombie flesh doesn't kill him…

And, something is happening, too – Columbus is changing, becoming a different sort of zombie, something closer to human, not less. Some days it's as if there is a misty haze between Columbus's human mind and the craving for flesh, and the hunting helps him, settles him, and when chap slicked lips start mumbling Zombieland rules, and Columbus sits in the back seat well-behaved and saner then a zombie should be, yet not quite human either, Tallahassee contents himself that maybe he did the right thing after all, saving a zombie, because if this is just a virus, well…there must be some cure, and maybe between Tallahassee and a zombie named Columbus, they can find it.


End file.
